Una Sombra Entre Dos Estrellas Brillantes
by KSB Sworn Shield
Summary: La vida de un hermano mediano siempre es dificil, pero mas para Stannis Baratheon,que vive bajo la sombra de su hermano mayor y eclipsado por la carismatica imagen de su hermano menor.Aqui un par de momentos claves en la infancia del mediano de los Baratheon; terminando con la muerte de sus padres.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas: Sucesiones de momentos trascendentes/interesantes del mediano de los Baratheon. ¿Motivo? Sencillamente porque es uno de mis personajes favoritos, un personaje incomprendido, odiado sin motivos de peso; un personaje que mucho tiene que decir en el mundo de Martin, pero que pocas personas le dan importancia. Los Pro-Stannis seremos pocos, pero valimos mas que la millonada de Pro-Jon, Pro-Danerys, Pro-Tyrion ¬¬**

**Stannnis de la Casa Baratheon, el Primero de su Nombre, Rey de los Andalos, el Rhoynar y los Primeros Hombres; Señor de los Siente Reinos y Protector del Reino.  
**

* * *

Hacia frio y restos de olor a sudor. Y en el oído, silencio con la hora que era.

Un joven Stannis Baratheon de apenas siete años, se había escondido bajo las mantas de su cama. Desde el interior de su precipitado fortín, escuchaba los pasos del maestre Cressen. Eran andares tibios, livianos; zancadas llenas de sabiduría y comprensión.

Se quedo en silencio, inmóvil, esperando que el maestre pasara de largo y no lo molestara. Cuando todo volvió a silenciarse y creía que se había librado de toda reprimenda, notó como alguien tomaba asiento a su lado.

El hombre apoyo una mano sobre el abdomen del chiquillo, quien reacción metiendo la cabeza entre las piernas y rodeándolas con las manos.

Aunque las mantas estaban entre ambos, Stannis era consciente de la calidad de las manos de Cressen, así como éste, percibía el tiritar asustado del pequeño.

En un intento por tranquilizarlo y hacerle sentir mejor, el maestre le busco las cosquillas, al menor de sus dos protegidos. Sin dar su brazo a torcer, Stannis se agitaba de un lado a otro, para deshacerse de las manos de Cressen. Era una batalla que ya había perdido; solo un par de intentos y el muchachito de cabello negro y mirada azul, soltó una risita. Una carcajada ahogada en tristeza, débil como un recién nacido, suave como la brisa del verano; pero llena a rebosar de luz cálida e inocencia. Era algo tan impropio en el joven, que cada vez que lo hacia, una nueva estrella se encendía en el firmamento.

Poco a poco, Stannis fue asomando su cabecita morena, hasta dejar las manos por debajo de sus ojos. Unos ojos azules, infantiles, repletos de dolor y angustia. Una mirada tierna de cervatillo solitario.

-Pequeño – la voz del maestre sonaba paternal, cariñosa. Las mantas le seguían ocultando la mayor parte del rostro, aun así, Cressen lograba imaginarse que el jovencito, tenia los labios torcidos. Una mueca de arrepentimiento, por el tan desafortunado comentario del que fue participe – sal de ahí, por favor.

Stannis no sabía como actuar. Seguramente sus padres le habían enviado al bueno de Cressen para que se confiara y después, aparecer por el umbral de la puerta y castigarlo o volver a abofetearlo. Hizo amago de volver a ocultarse en el interior de su bunker, pero en el último momento, se destapo. Emergió de las mantas con timidez, tomo asiento al lado del maestre y se quedo mirándose los pies. Cressen se acercó un poco más al muchacho y lo acerco a él, para hacerle entender que nunca le haría nada malo, que siempre podría contar con él para sentirse seguro. Como cuando era más pequeño y se metía en su cama, en las frías noches de invierno y en las que los truenos repiqueteaban en las afueras y las bravas olas se rompían en los peñascos de Bastión de Tormentas.

-Yo no quería – dijo por fin con un hilillo de voz. Se abrazó con fuerza a la cintura del maestre y se encogió aun más. Apenas parecía un niño, era mas como un caracol que intentaba meterse en una concha que no tenía. El maestre le acaricio con suavidad la enrojecida mejilla, allí donde su madre lo había abofeteado. Stannis levanto un poco la cabeza y miro a su confesor con preocupación latente - ¿Soy un niño malo?

-Nunca podrías ser un niño malo – le respondió con una sonrisa verdadera. El niño habría vuelto a bajar la cabeza, pero antes de ello, Cressen le levanto la cabeza por el mentón y con los pulgares le seco las lagrimas que querían emerger de sus ojos – No me llores Stannis, no llores. No quiero verte triste.

-Yo no lloro – se soltó de los brazos del maestre, cuando éste iba abrazarlo. Salto de la cama y corrió a alejarse, poniéndose frente a la ventana en dirección al patio de entrenamiento – los hombres no lloran, eso solo lo hacen las mujeres, las niñas y los bebes…yo no soy nada de eso.

-¿Quién te lo ha dicho? – pregunto Cressen interesando. Su respuesta fue un casi imperceptible rechinar de dientes por parte del muchacho. Se levanto de la cama y se puso a su espalda. Stannis miraba con rabia a su hermano mayor, quien entrenaba con la maza, mientras un corrillo de jovencitas cuchicheaban cerca del pozo de agua - ¿Robert?

-Solo me deje llevar por mis sentimientos – sus palabras se escuchaban consternadas; estaba completamente abatido – Robert dice que si un hombre se deja llevar por sus emociones, terminara convirtiéndose en una niña – Stannis empezó a jugar con un mosquito que cojeaba en el marco de la ventana – yo no quiero ser una niña.

-Tu hermano solo bromeaba cuando te dijo eso – enterró los dedos en la cabellera del chico y se la enmaraño mas de lo que ya estaba – No le hagas caso

-Veis maestre, él – señala a Robert – dice una broma y no pasa nada, digo yo una y…. – bajó la mirada, volviendo a concentrarse en el torpe mosquito; se había quedado atrapado en una tela de araña.

-Decir que tu hermano mayor es un bastardo – en ese momento, el menor de los Baratheon, liberaba el insecto de la trampa del arácnido - no es precisamente un broma, Stannis

- Si, lo se – confeso dándose media vuelta para mirar una vez mas al maestre. Buscando el perdón en esos grandes ojos marrones que tantas veces lo habían mirado con ternura en el pasado – por eso estoy arrepentido, no era mi intención decirle eso.

-Lo se, pequeño, lo se – declaro con agrado, mientras le tendía la mano a aquel venado entristecido - ¿quieres que nos tomemos unos pastelitos de limón?

El niño casi dibujo una leve sonrisa de aprobación. Se agarró de la mano de Cressen y juntos bajaron por la escalinata de piedra, hasta las cocinas. Stannis aguardo en la entrada, mientras Cressen se iba por una bandeja de dulces recién hechos. Una de las cocineras, miró a Stannis sonriente. Él se escondió detrás de un busto de un venado. Aquella señora le daba miedo; era gorda como una vaca preñada, grande como un kraken gigante, además; tenia una verruga grande y negro con tres pelos largos en la comisura de los labios; unos labios de morsa y dentro, unos dientes amarillos, torcidos y casi siempre con restos de comida.

Cuando el maestre regreso a su lado, salieron fuera del torreón, tomando la dirección de la playa. Se sentaron en la zona más llana, una superficie casi plana de arena anaranjada. Frente a ellos, se extendía un horizonte de mar tranquilo. Stannis se quedo allí sentado sin atender a los dulces, solo centraba sus ojos en el agua, en esa imagen de inmensa paz.

-¿Te gusta el mar? – pregunto Cressen llevándose a la boca otro pastelito de limón. Ya se había comida cuatro, eran muy esponjosos, cosa que los hacia aun mas apetecibles.

-Algún día navegare por todos los mares – digo con entusiasmo y un semblante embargado de ilusión – seré marino e iré mas allá del Mar Angosto, llegare a lugares que nadie nunca jamás ha surcado, ni siquiera los primeros hombres.

-Es un sueño muy bonito – se relamió el dulce de los labios y se llevo otro pastelito al paladar - ¿con quien iras?

-¿Con quien iré? – repitió al tiempo que escarbaba en la arena. Nunca había tenido amigos, aunque aquello no le quitaba el sueño por las noches, no le resultaban útiles. Después de unos segundos y un par de pastelitos mas devorados por el maestre, volvió a mirar el horizonte marino – Solo.

-¿Y tus amigos?

-¿Quién los necesita? – se cruzo de piernas y brazos, poniendo una mueca de disgusto – No sirven para nada, no son útiles. Te quitan las cosas o te las rompen. Y se viene arrastrando cuando tiene problemas, y también te traicionan cuando no les resultas útil. Se esta mejor uno solo….uno solo con el mar.

-Entonces…¿eso significa que no somos amigos? – quiso coger otro pastelito, pero se los había comido todos. Suspiro y siguió hablando – los amigos se cuentan los problemas, como cuando alguien dice a un hermano algo que no debió; se apoyan en las situaciones que a uno le dan miedo, como cuando hay tormentas con truenos…

-Sois mi maestre – respondió dubitativo. Se levanto y corrió hasta la orilla del mar – eso no os hace mi amigo, solo un consejero del montón.

El mar le llegaba a mojar la suela de los zapatos. Cada vez que éste se aproximaba, Stannis daba un salto, para esquivar el roce de su enemigo, mientras le gritaba "no me dañaras, tus espadas no me alcanzan; soy veloz, veloz como un cenado". Un niño, comportándose como un niño.

Unas largas garras sombrías se arrastraban sobre el cielo azul, apoderándose cada vez más de los dominios del día. La noche se les echo encima, mas deprisa de lo que esperaban.

Regresaron a la fortaleza, donde la cena ya humeante, les esperaban apremiante sobre la mesa. Y solo Stannis y Cressen, faltaban por sentarse a la mesa. El maestre pidió disculpas a sus señores por la tardanza, mientras el pequeño Stannis, corría a lavarse las manos.

Aquella noche, cenaron remolacha roja, huevos rellenos, tortitas de miel con glaseado de lavanda y peras escalfadas.

-Robert…– musito Stannis removiendo la remolacha con la cuchara – lo siento

-No te preocupes enano – le dijo, para después tirarle una bolita de pan a la cabeza…fallo; en su lugar, el proyectil entro directo en el vaso de zumo de su hermano pequeño– te perdono

La cena transcurrió sin más problemas. Un cuadro perfecto que mostraba una familia feliz, de no ser, porque al termino de ésta, Stannis volvia a estar solo en la mesa.

Su madre le beso la cabeza, luego se marcho. Su padre le alboroto el cabello y también se fue. El maestre tuvo que irse a media cena, para tratar las dolencias de un soldado. En cuando a su hermano mayor se refiere, Robert le dio un leve puñetazo en el hombro y también se retiro.

¿Por qué siempre se iban de su lado? ¿Acaso no tenia el mismo derecho a que lo arroparan por la noche como hacían con Robert? ¿Por qué su única compañía era la soledad y un maestre casi viejo? ¿Por qué consideraban mejor a su hermano? ¿Por qué eran mejores las hazañas de Robert que las suyas propias?¿Porque no podían ser iguales a ojos de sus progenitores?... ¿Y si era él el bastardo? No lo entendía; se portaba bien, era educado, pero siempre estaba solo. Stannis, Stannis Baratheon, que rima con solitario y abandonado.


	2. Chapter 2

Eran casi diez años y medio los que tenía Stannis Baratheon. Aquel día no se encontraba demasiado bien, por lo que no había salido de la cama para ir a desayunar. Las mantas le cubrían hasta la cintura. Tenia el codo izquierdo apoyado sobre el colchón de plumas y a su vez, la cabeza la reposaba sobre la palma de la mano.

El día anterior, se había llevado a su cuarto unos cuantos pergaminos en blanco, así como también varias plumas y tinteros, del despacho del maestre. Desde hacia mas de medio año, Stannis adquirió un cierto gusto por las letras. Aunque no dejaba de lado sus deberes como espadachín y guerrero, sentía más afición por los grandes libros que poblaban las enormes estanterías de la biblioteca de sus padres.

Desde unas semanas atrás, se empezó a entrenar en el arte de las rimas, la poesía y la composición en general. Y estar enfermo, le permitía explorar mas hondamente esos cultos territorios.

-Stannis – la voz de Cressen era para el niño como el revoloteo de un mosquito en plena tormenta otoñal. Inaudible. No es que no lo quisiera escuchar, era simplemente que estaba inmerso en su escrito – Stannis

Como el joven no respondía a su llamamiento, el maestre que no había abandonado el umbral de la puerta, se acercó unos pasos más. Stannis pareció reaccionar, pues se cambio de postura. Se arrodillo en la cama, dándole el culo y sin dejar de escribir en los pergaminos, ni un segundo.

-Muchachito – le dijo Cressen luego de darle una pequeña y juguetona palmada en su perfecto y redondo culito infantil – Hay que darse un baño

-¿Ahora? – pregunto mientras se frotaba el trasero. Todo sin apartar la vista de los párrafos de letras que escribía con tanto ahínco.

El maestre lo saco de la cama agarrándolo por debajo de los brazos, y después, se lo cargo en un hombro.

Cressen ya era un hombre entrado en edad, pero Stannis de siempre había sido un chiquillo delgado, por lo que pesaba mas bien poco; no como su hermano Robert, que estaba decidido a ser como un armario de roble macizo.

La diferencia entre los dos hermanos, era notable. Robert alto, robusto, afable y atractivo; Stannis unos centímetros más bajo, delgado, triste, común y solitario. Robert siempre era agradable con todo el mundo, excepto con su hermano, al que humillaba siempre que podía; recordándole día y noche, que siempre que lograra algo, él lo habría hecho antes y mejor. Que se pasaría la vida entera bajo su sombra. En una ocasión, Robert le había gritado que sus padres no lo querían por ser tan raro, que seria mejor que se marchara a las montañas con los salvajes o al muro, donde seguramente aceptarían con los brazos abiertos a un inútil de una casa noble. Esa discusión, solo sirvió para ampliar la separación ya existente entre ellos. Se hablan lo justo y necesario, no se soportaban, no se querían y lo dejaban ver en cada mirada, en cada palabra, en cada acción.

La bañera de hierro fue llenada con agua helada, no existía mejor remedio para bajar la fiebre, que un baño en agua bien fría.

Cressen poso a Stannis en el suelo y él, siempre tan formal y con sus deberes claros y marcados a fuego, fue quitándose lentamente cada prenda de ropa. Su blanca piel tiritaba de frío, mas aun, cuando poco a poco fue metiéndose en la bañera. Los dientes le castañeaban, tenia escalofríos y de su cabello húmedo por el estado febril, resbalaban pequeñas perlitas cristalinas que le recorrían todo el cuerpo desnudo, hasta fundirse con el agua estancada.

Cressen se marcho del baño, dejando a Stannis con la compañía de las doncellas. Eran dos; Marya y Clarise. Ambas idénticas, pero pese a ser gemelas, se les podía diferenciar porque Clarise, tenia una pequeña marca de nacimiento en la muñeca derecha.

Las dos muchachas le frotaron, le aclararon, lo secaron y lo vistieron. Cada acción bajo el rechinar de los dientes del pequeño. Se sentía tan mal, no por las decimas de fiebre, sino por las doncellas. Estaba tan incomodo en presencia de mujeres, que los amigos de su hermano, le insinuaban que era homosexual. No les hacia el menor caso, para él, las mujeres, todas las mujeres, eran seres incomprensibles, por lo que no sentía ningún tipo de atracción por ellas. Sabia que algún día tendría que casarse, lo haría, pero solo como un deber y tendría descendencia, también como un deber. El entorno femenino era aun mas extraño que los caminantes blancos. No era quien a descifrar su comportamiento; a veces, su madre era cariñosa con su señor padre y unos días determinados del mes, era como una salvaje, le gritaba, le pegaba y siempre estaba de mal humor. Si eso le esperaba el día que se casara, esperaba que tardara mucho en llegar; ya tenía bastante con los golpes de su hermano, como para ahora también soportar los de su esposa.

Cuando ya estaba aseado, corrió a la cocina; las tripas le rugían y quería comer algo. Por desgracia, era la señora gorda y fea la única que estaba allí en ese momento.

Stannis se resguardo detrás de la puerta, escondiéndose de aquella señora. Se fijo que sobre la mesa, había preparados varios platos con tortitas de miel. Cada vez que la cocinera se daba la vuelta, salía de su escondite y se apoderaba de uno.

Ya había robado cuatro, asique, satisfecho con su hazaña, regreso a su habitación; allí le esperaban sus pergaminos y escritos.

No lo creía, sus ojos tenían que estar engañándole. No podía estar viendo eso que veía ante él. Su hermano Robert estaba fisgando todos sus pergaminos, leyéndolos, riéndose y haciendo dibujos sobre ellos.

-¡Que haces! – le grito a voces desde la puerta. Las manos apretadas estrujando las tortitas y dispuestas a atestarle un puñetazo en toda la cara. Las mandíbulas apretadas, como si estuviera mordiendo un hueso y la mirada fría y calculadora.

-¿Has escrito tu esto? – se reía a medida que hablaba. El trozo de pergamino que tenia entre sus manos, lo rasgo por la mitad y lo tiro al suelo – Eres un nenaza hermano

El pergamino caía lentamente como una pluma ante los abiertos ojos de Stannis; llego al suelo y el menor de los Baratheon, se mordió el labio, grito y se abalanzo sobre su insultante hermano mayor.

La cabellera de Robert era ya algo larga, asique Stannis metió la mano entre los mechones y le tiro de ellos. Robert empujo a su hermano pequeño. Stannis no espero a que las palabras brotaran de los labios de su familiar, y le embistió. El empujón no fue demasiado fuerte, por lo que Robert lo sostuvo entre sus grandes y fuertes brazos. El mayor rodeo el cuello del menor y lo tiro contra la cama, haciendo que el tintero situado encima del colchón, se volcara y manchara de tinta negra todas las mantas.

Stannis miro el reguero negro y después, volvió a mirar a los ojos de su hermano. Continuaba riéndose al tiempo que lo señalaba y farfullaba alguna burla que Stannis no descifraba. No deseaba escuchar el tintinar de su voz.

-Si quieres pegarte con alguien – empezó a decir Robert – hazlo así.

Los dos hermanos se enzarzaron como dos venados que quieren hacerse con el poder del clan. El joven macho desafiando al macho alfa. Terminaron rodando por el suelo, hasta que Robert logro aplacar el genio de su hermano pequeño. Le inmovilizo la cabeza apresándola con las piernas, mientras que con los brazos, lo agarraba de los tobillos. Era una postura extraña, pero parecía funcionar, pues Stannis dejo de agitarse como las velas de un navío en plena tempestad.

-Eres un idiota – otro insulto más. Que su hermano hablara todo lo que deseara, que cuando perdiera la concentración, sabia como deshacerse de su candado – No puedes ganarme langosta aburrida. Enfréntate a una almeja, con suerte ganaras.

La presión sobre su cuello disminuyo, podía desplazarse un poco hacia delante, asique se aprovechó de ello. Stannis clavo los dientes en el muslo de Robert. El mayor de los hermanos escupió un chillido escalofriante. Se levanto del suelo, agarro a su hermano pequeño y lo golpeo con fuerza desmedida.

Cuando Cressen llego, Stannis estaba tirado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y sangraba por la cabeza. El color rojo, se mezclaba con la tinta negra. Robert le había roto un tintero, y todavía sostenía el frasco con la mano derecha.

-Robert, vete de aquí ahora mismo – le ordeno el maestre sin aceptar el mas mínimo reproche. – Que no te lo tenga que repetir dos veces.

El viejo Cressen corrió rápido en busca de medicinas. Stannis gateo hasta el trozo de pergamino roto. Junto los pedazos y lo leyó para si.

"_**Esta es la tierra que nunca deja las manos,**_

_**La lluvia que nunca sale de los huesos.**_

_**Por la noche, la memoria vaga por la piel.**_

_**Mientras duermes, el mar inunda tu casa.**_

_**Te despiertas en la ciénaga, ardiendo con el olor de la tierra.**_

_**Nada te libera.**_

_**Ni la muerte en los sueños, ni el despertar.**_

_**Así es como uno se deshace por un olor, una palabra, un lugar.**_

_**Por un amor que cierra su boca antes de llamar a un nombre.**_

_**Por: Stannis Baratheon."**_

Stannis…el de la mirada triste y el rostro vacío.

Stannis Baratheon, que rima con solitario y abandonado.


	3. Chapter 3

En los pasillos de Bastión de Tormentas reinaba una tranquilidad impropia. Robert estaba con el herrero diseñando su nueva maza. Stannis, se había ido con sus pergaminos a los bosques cercanos.

Steffon Baratheon y Cassana Estermont aprovecharon la ausencia de sus dos hijos, para atender asuntos más íntimos; cuestiones de rigor conyugal.

El conjunto que formaban esos arboles, los ríos, el aroma impreso en el ambiente y el cantar de las aves, hacían del bosque un lugar mágico para cualquier artista.

Stannis apenas era un aficionado en la confección de poesías, razón por la cual se adentraba en la espesura de la hojarasca. No solo le encantaba el bosque por la inspiración que encontraba, sino también porque no se sentía rechazado. Los animales se acercaban a él. No lo juzgaban por ser un hermano menor o por no tener ninguna cualidad en la que destacar sobremanera.

Paso a paso, fue buscando un lugar apropiado para sentarse. Encontró un sitio perfecto a la orilla de un arroyo, pero cuando se tumbo en la hierba, escucho el canto de un pájaro que lo sobrecogió. No de miedo, sino de compasión. El pájaro parecía por su sonido, que estuviera herido. Stannis se levanto dejándolo todo en el suelo y se dispuso a buscar al animalillo.

Entre unos arbustos lo localizo. Era la hembra de un azor. Su color pardo cenizo, las dos manchas blancas encima de los ojos y su iris naranja, eran inconfundibles. Cuando los dedos de Stannis le rozaron el ala derecha, el ave, empezó a agitarse.

-No temas… - le dijo al tiempo que se quitaba la chaqueta y metía a la azor en ella – No te hare daño.

Dejando los pergaminos y el tintero tirados a la orilla del arroyo, Stannis se marcho corriendo directo a la fortaleza. Primero iría a buscar a sus padres para ver si se la podía quedar cuando estuviera curada. Luego, a por el maestre.

Sus padres no aparecían por ningún lado. De repente, el joven venado, escucho unos extraños ruidos procedentes del cuarto de sus progenitores.

Sin pensar, entro como un vendaval en la habitación. Los ojos se le abrieron como platos, al ver a su padre encima de su madre.

-¿Te hace daño, madre? – pregunto el pequeño conteniendo el aliento. El azor seguía canturreando en sus brazos, y sus padres, se apresuraron a taparse.

-Stannis, cariño – tartamudeo su madre – sal fuera

El niño obedeció a su madre. Tras cerrar la puerta, necesito unos segundos para afrontar lo que había visto. Después, marcho corriendo por los pasillos buscando al viejo maestre.

Cressen se encontraba tomándose una siesta, cuando Stannis irrumpió en su despacho. Lo zarandeo por los hombros, hasta despertarlo.

-Mire maestre, mire lo que tengo – apenas había abierto los ojos y Stannis ya le estaba metiendo el ave por los ojos –tiene que ayudarme a curarla

Las semanas pasaron y la azor, a la que Stannis había llamado Ala Altiva, recuperaba las fuerzas a gran velocidad. Se posaba sobre su hombro, revoloteaba por las habitaciones siempre detrás del muchacho y comía de su mano, pero no remontaba el vuelo. Stannis la llevo de caza una y mil veces, pero jamás voló más alto que las copas de los árboles.

-Ala Blanda – se burlaba Robert entre risas; tal vez el azor tuviera buena maniobrabilidad por sus cortas alas y los extremos redondeados de ellas, pero no tomaba altura, enseguida se cansaba y descendía – De tal palo tal astilla

-¿Me meto yo con tu gerifalte? – le inquirió Stannis a su hermano – pues deja a mi pájaro en paz

-Stannis – pronuncio Ser Harbert, el tío de los niños – deberías probar con otra ave, con Ala Altiva solo te pones en ridículo

-Yo lo solucionare, tío – dijo Robert al tiempo que apuntaba con su ballesta a la azor – esta noche cenamos azor

-Nooooo! – gritaba Stannis en cuanto vio como el proyectil, salía del arma y volaba contra el pecho de su preciada mascota. Quizás nunca le trajo un gorrión, pero le había dado algo mucho más valioso. Cariño.

Stannis tuvo una vez una amiga con alas y plumas. Su hermano se la arrebato. Su hermano se lo arrebataba todo. Y sus padres nada hacían al respecto. Solo. Nuevamente solo. Ni el maestre lo pudo consolar. Esa noche, rompió con todo. Adiós a la poesía, adiós a los cuentos, adiós a los sentimientos.

Stannis Baratheon, que rima con solitario y abandonado.


	4. Chapter 4

No hacia muchos días, un feliz acontecimiento tuvo lugar en el Bastión familiar de la casa Baratheon. Un nuevo miembro se sumo a la familia. Un pequeño varón, de nombre Renly.

El bebé no hacia más que llorar y reclamar la atención de todo el mundo. Todos estaban encantados, incluso Robert. Al ser ahora el mediano, Stannis, tenia la fe de que a partir de ese momento, las cosas mejoraran para él.

Apenas unos meses mas tarde del nacimiento del nuevo componente familiar, Stannis celebraba su decimo tercer día del nombre.

El día prometía ser inolvidable. Unos años atrás, sus padres le dijeron que para su decimo tercer día del nombre, tendría una gran sorpresa.

Stannis se levanto muy temprano aquella mañana. Incluso se enfrento a la cocinera gorda y fea para que se apurara en hacer el desayuno a sus padres. De lejos, escucho los llantos de su pequeño hermano.

Cuando la comida estuvo preparada, Stannis se la llevo a sus progenitores; mientras avanzaba por las escaleras, intentaba poner una sonrisa en el rostro. Pero como ya hacia tanto tiempo que no sonreía de felicidad, se le olvido como se hacia aquello.

Entro en el cuarto de sus padres y pillo a su madre dándole el pecho al pequeño llorón de Renly. Su padre, había desaparecido.

-¿Y Padre? – pregunto el pequeño acercándose con timidez y dejando la bandeja con la comida sobre la mesita de noche.

-Ha tenido que marcharse a media noche a la capital – le contesto su madre sin quitar la vista del bebé

-¿Por qué? – quiso saber el pequeño. Se atuso el cabello con las manos y tomo asiento al lado de su madre, quien como un resorte se levanto de inmediato.

-Son asuntos de mayores – fue lo único que dijo antes de marcharse del cuarto. Ni siquiera había probado la comida que su hijo le había llevado. Y mucho menos un "feliz día del nombre, hijo".

No había comido nada, asique se levanto de la cama y allí, de pie, solo y en el día de su nombre, se comió lentamente la comida que debía de haber sido para sus padres. Un padre que se fue a la capital de los reinos sin despedirse y una madre que se preocupaba mas de la manera en la que su recién nacido le chupeteaba los pezones. Hasta los criados que antes lo llamaban pequeño señor, parecían no verle.

"Cressen" pensó de inmediato "seguro que él se acuerda de mi día del nombre".

Las estancias del maestre también estaban vacías, al parecer, tuvo que ir con su padre hasta Desembarco del Rey, según le comunico una doncella. Stannis nunca se había sentido tan solo e invisible como aquel día. Un pequeño atisbo de felicidad golpeo su corazón, cuando vio una caja empapelada con papel de regalo sobre la vieja mesa del maestre Cressen. El regalo tenia un sobre encima; el niño lo cogió y saco la nota de su interior.

"**Mi pequeño Stannis ¿no pensarías que me he olvidado de tu decimo tercer día del nombre? ¿Verdad? Puede que ya sea viejo, pero aun recuerdo las fechas importantes. Espero que te guste mi regalo, no es de gran valor, pero le he puesto todo mi cariño. Atte: Cressen".**

El muchacho abrió el paquete, con tanta destreza como le permitían las manos. El regalo resulto ser un collar casero hecho de conchas marinas; además del collar, había otra notita **"para que siempre lleves el mar contigo".**

Stannis rápidamente se lo llevo al cuello. Si hubiera sido Robert quien hubiera recibido aquel regalo, seguramente lo habría tirado por la ventana; pero Stannis no era así, él apreciaba las cosas mas pequeñas de la vida. El canto de un pájaro, la brisa del aire revolviéndole el cabello, el primer rayo de sol en la mañana, un abrazo, un beso…

Nuevamente fue al encuentro de su madre, cuando quiso enseñarle el regalo de Cressen, solo le dijo "ahora no Stannis, tu hermanito quiere comer; es tan glotón como lo era el bueno de Robert".

Como fuera hacia un día tormentoso, no podía salir del interior de la Torre; asique se paso el resto del tiempo encerrado en su cuarto, esperando que alguien fuera a visitarlo, a darle un beso o un abrazo de enhorabuena. Pero allí no fue nadie. Ni tan siquiera Robert fue a molestarle o pegarle. Todos en Bastión de Tormentas estaban encandilados por el pequeño bebe rosado que era Renly Baratheon.

A la mañana siguiente, Stannis recibió a su madre con una indiferencia total, cuando esta le fue a ver y como no, llevaba a Renly enganchado a uno de sus pechos.

-Que collar tan bonito – le dijo su madre. El muchacho respondió alejándose de ella cuando esta se acercó.

-Me lo regalo Cressen por mi decimo tercer día del nombre – respondió tan amargo como un limón. Miro unos segundos por la ventana y después se volvió hacia su madre – Tu te has olvidado madre, pero no te preocupes, se que tu no tienes la culpa – en ese momento le dedico una fría mirada a su hermanito – Si hubiera sido Robert seguro que te acordarías; de mi siempre os olvidáis…

-Stannis, no digas eso – fue a besarlo, pero el pequeño esquivo el movimiento de su madre tan veloz como un venado escapa de un león

-No madre. Ya no soy un niñito. Ya no necesito de besos o abrazos – empezó a decir frio como el norte, implacable como el invierno y rudo como un líder – Hace dos días si, pero ya no. Nunca más.

A los pocos días, Steffon y Cressen regresaron de su visita a Desembarco del Rey. Robert acudió exultante hacia su padre, para contarle sus anécdotas de batalla. Stannis, fue a su encuentro también, pero a quien agarro de la mano y se llevo a otro lugar, fue al maestre. Le pregunto sobre su estancia en la capital, le dio las gracias por el regalo, le conto sus secretos mas personales e incluso el malestar que sentía en el alma.

Cuatro lunas después, Steffon y Cassana, emprendieron una travesía por mar, para viajar a las ciudades libres en busca de una esposa para el hijo del Rey Aerys II.

Antes de su marcha, tuvieron una fuerte discusión con el mediano de sus tres hijos.

Las lunas pasaron y Stannis se volvía cada vez más solitario. Apenas hablaba y siempre se encerraba con llave en su cuarto. Robert aporreaba su puerta, para enfadarlo y a ver si así, daba señales de vida; pero nunca funcionaba.

-¿Estas sordo o eres idiota? – le grito una vez – Deja de masturbarte Stannis, se te caerá la mano de tanto usarla – le grito otra vez

Ni los golpes, ni las amenazas, ni tampoco los insultos parecían hacerle mella. Se había rodeado de una gran e inexpugnable muralla de soledad e indiferencia. Una de las veces en las que había salido, fue al regreso de sus padres.

Era un día de tormenta. Las olas se agitaban embravecidas. Los vientos soplaban huracanados. Nunca antes habían estado de semejante manera. Eso asusto sobremanera a Stannis, que temía que su última plegaria, aquello que le gritó a sus padres antes de su partida, se hiciera realidad.

Stannis corrió hasta las almenas. Allí se encontró con Robert. No se dijeron nada. El temporal no amainaba y cada vez, se volvía más peligroso. La angustia dio paso al horror, cuando la galera de dos mástiles del señor, la Orgullo del viento, se hundió a la vista del castillo. Desde las almenas, los dos hijos mayores observaron cómo el barco de su padre se destrozaba contra las rocas antes de que lo engulleran las olas.

Robert grito descompuesto, mientras el navío se hundía. Por el contrario, los labios de Stannis parecían sellados. Ninguna palabra nació de ellos. Lo único que hizo fue arrancarse el collar de conchas y tirarlo al suelo.

"Que los otros se os lleven. Ojala os muráis" fue lo ultimo que Stannis Baratheon dijo a sus padres, antes de que estos hicieran un viaje del que jamás volverían

Un centenar de remeros y marineros se hundieron con Lord Steffon Baratheon y su señora esposa, y durante días cada marea dejaba una nueva cosecha de cadáveres hinchados en la costa, bajo Bastión de Tormentas.

Era hora de rezar al desconocido para que se llevara las almas de los muertos. Stannis se quedo a las puertas del septo. Miro su interior con crudeza y se puso a rechinar los dientes.

-¿No entras? – le pregunto Robert anímicamente

-Ahogaron a nuestros padres Robert; no rezare, no adoraré a unos dioses tan monstruosos que se toman las plegarias a la ligera.

Stannis Baratheon que rima como solitario y abandonado.


End file.
